DigiDreamer
by kierwyn
Summary: Kimi Smith is a normal, homeschooled girl who wants to make something of her life. When she is given a Digivice, and meets characters from one of her favorite mangas, the adventure of a lifetime begins and she is given extraordinary opportunities to experience things she could only imagine before.


I've never really had a "Best Friend".  
Now don't get me wrong, I have plenty of friends. I just don't have a best friend.  
I'm also a dreamer who wishes she could make something of herself, be someone.  
Little did I know, that wish was about to come true.  
I still remember that day, the one that started like any other day..  
My alarm went off, and my right hand groped for my phone on the stool beside my bed.  
I switched the alarm off, and sat up.  
It was 8 am, the time I usually set my alarm to go off so I could hopefully get my work done by around noon.  
I got dressed, made my bed, and heated up some toaster waffles to eat before getting started on my schoolwork.  
Yawning, I opened up a tab to watch my math lesson, and suddenly my computer screen showed what looked like two wire mesh eggs, the kind you'd see in an animation program before the eggshell is rendered.  
"What the?" I muttered to myself, "I don't remember having a screensaver on..let alone one like this.."  
I pushed my glasses back up into position, and watched in amazement as the two eggs seemed to merge into one and turn into a digivice.  
My eyes widened as a d-terminal appeared next to the digivice and both seemed to come out of my computer and land in my lap.  
I stared, too dumbfounded to speak or form any thoughts.  
I picked up the digivice, and on the screen were the two digieggs beeped as they bounced up and down in a constant rhythmic motion like the eggs in the pokemon games I played on my DS.  
I blinked,  
_Wait a sec.._ I thought, _If the digivice and all are real..then are pokemon and all the other stuff real too?_  
The thought of that possibility stayed with me the rest of the day as I hid the digivice and d-terminal, then finished up my schoolwork.  
I went to bed that night, but it wasn't long before something beeping woke me.  
I blinked my sleepy eyes, and saw that my digivice's screen was glowing.  
I picked it up and looked at it, the eggs on the screen were cracked "They..hatched?!" I said quietly, then I saw a light outside my window.  
I ran outside as fast as I could, still clad in my tie die t-shirt and tinkerbell pajama pants.  
Sure enough, just outside my house there was a ring circling around a hole in the ground that was emitting the large ray of light.  
"Is it..my digimon?" I wondered, staring with eyes wide.  
The form of a woman appeared through the hole, spreading her wings, followed by a small bird that flapped up through the hole before it closed.  
I blinked, "What..the..? An Angewomon..and a..Biyomon?"  
The Angewomon turned, "Are you Kimi Smith?" She asked,  
"Yes..?" I answered timidly, "are you guys..my..digimon partners?"  
"Sure are!" The Biyomon replied, smiling  
"And you guys are really..you're real?"  
Angewomon smiled sympathetically, "Yes Kimi. We're as real as you are."  
"Whoah.." was all I could reply.  
I heard a crash nearby that jolted me out of my daze.  
"What was that?" Biyomon asked, flying down to stand next to me.  
"I don't know.." I replied, "But we'd better check it out!"  
Angewomon picked me up in her arms and flew me over to where we'd heard the crash, setting me down near a young woman who looked about my age and was hurt.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about the extent of her injuries.  
"Archer.." she choked out, "where is he?!"  
"Archer..?" I blinked, remembering the name.  
My eyes widened as I recognized the young woman,  
"You're...Saber!" I exclaimed  
"You know her?" Biyomon asked,  
"Not personally...but I've...read about her in a book series..so I know a lot about her, and Archer too.." I answered, helping Saber to her feet  
"My, my. Aren't you just a smart little girl." Came a voice from behind me.  
I turned around, and saw Rin Tohsaka standing behind me with Archer beside her.  
Rin smirked, "I never thought that Saber's master would be hiding out in the United States, let alone in a dump like this."  
That got my blood boiling, "This is NOT a dump, Tohsaka-San!" I said, switching to Japanese, which was her native language.  
"Oh, you speak Japanese?" Rin raised an eyebrow,"I thought you didn't understand me just now."  
"I've learned enough.." I retorted with a a scowl the showed my wish for her to be struck with lightning.  
"friend of yours?" Angewomon asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice  
" " I replied through gritted teeth, in English so Angewomon would understand me.  
She frowned, and Rin turned away "Come on Archer, they're not worth our time yet."  
"Oooh, So Berserker and I can play with them?"  
That voice made my blood turn to Ice and what little heat I had in my body left me, yet the hairs on my back stood straight up as Illyasviel von Einzbern, atop the shoulder of her servant, Berserker; Appeared through the trees.  
I stepped back a bit, and I felt Saber tense as well.  
Biyomon flapped his wings and flew up next to me "Please tell me they're friends of yours.."  
I gulped, "I wish I could Biyomon..!" I replied, my voice tense with fear. I continued stepping back again as they inched ever closer to us.  
"Don't run away.." She said, her cold voice making me even colder despite just want to play with you" Illya giggled, a spine chilling giggle "And Beserker wants to play with Saber.." she lifted her red eyes until they pierced my chocolate brown ones, making my heart pound.  
I bit my lip, frozen with her gaze locked fiercely on me.  
"What's the matter?" She smirked evilly, "I said we just want to play.."  
_ Yeah right..Play slaughter house..I know you..and you're even creepier in person.._I thought, moving my eyes to see Rin and Archer had gone away _Some main characters.._ I thought, mentally grumbling in irritation as I stepped back some more _No matter, we've gotta get away from Illya..!_  
Just as Illya and Beserker got close, someone in red dashed by, grabbing me and Biyomon; then pulling us away as Angewomon followed quickly.  
Before I knew it, I was inside a hotel room with Rin, Saber, and Biyomon.  
"Here, take a hot bath and change into these before you catch a cold." Rin said, tossing me a red turtleneck and a skirt.  
"Fist, answer this Tohsaka-san." I demanded, "Where's Angewomon?"  
"Oh, your angel friend? She's on the roof with Archer." Rin answered curtly, unpacking her suitcase onto one of the two beds "I'll go back to your house later and grab some of your clothes, is there anything special you'd like me to get as well?"  
"I'm not staying here." I retorted  
"Yes you are. Illya's here, and if I don't help you she'll kill you. After all, you're such a rookie Mage it wouldn't be hard for her to do that." Rin replied,  
"Not if Angewomon have anything to say about it!" Biyomon said angrily.  
"You can't do anything against Beserker, behind saber he's easily the most powerful servant there is. He'd snap a small fry like you in half no problem. Now the Angel, he might have some trouble with.." Rin retorted, and Biyomon sank to the floor.  
I scooped him up, "Don't you talk to Biyomon like that!" I shouted at her, "You don't even know what a Digimon is capable of!"  
Rin turned away, scoffing "Just go take a bath. The last thing I need is for you to get sick..I barely have enough money to get the plane tickets to Japan.." She grumbled  
"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH!" I practically shouted, "If you think I'm just going to go to Japan with you, you're CRAZY! What will my parents think? I've got church,schoolwork..."  
"I don't know about Church, but there schools nearby. What grade are you in?" Rin asked,  
I sighed, and answered "12th grade."  
"Well, I was right about you being smart at least. Don't worry about your parents..I'll leave a letter explaining the situation." Rin said,  
"They won't believe all of this.." I noted, shaking my head "If you could at least wait until the weekend, maybe I could say I'm visiting my 'pen-pal' Kari.."  
"Who?" Rin asked, confused  
"Kari Kamiya. If you're real, and my digimon and all are real..then she and the other Digimon characters are too!"  
"You're strange, you know that?" Rin commented.  
I shrugged, "Before tonight, I though all the anime stuff and what not that I watch and read was fake. You, Saber, the Digimon, all of it used to be just a TV show or manga to me..." I smiled, "but now that I know its all real, I'll finally become someone important! I can make something of my life!"  
Rin stared at me like I had four heads, and Saber who had been sitting quietly stood up "There's one thing you should know Rin." she said, "This girl is not my real master."  
Rin blinked, and turned to me with an embarrassed look "Is that so? Well then..I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding..uhm.."  
"Kimi. Kimi Smith." I said, as I held my hand out, and Rin shook it.  
"I suggest you take a bath now Kimi" Saber said, putting a gentle, yet strong hand on my shoulder.  
Rin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you don't want to get a cold right?"  
I chuckled, "Okay you win, I'll go take a bath now.." I consented, "When you're done we'll figure out what to do next okay?" Rin said.  
I nodded, then went into the bathroom for a nice, long soak in the bathtub before heading off to bed for a bit, nestled into Biyomon's soft feathers.


End file.
